Watch
by petiteneko
Summary: The hero was said to save many lives, and it was said that I saved his life many times, the only thing that was forgotten was how he saved my life. Full summary and warnings inside BL Sheik x Link slightly AU
1. 00

For the 30 Forbidden Fruit challenge on y!gallery.

Will contain: Eventual Sheik x Link, (At least fluff, unsure about smut) and Sheik is his own person. AU, character death, mentions of, and/or scenes of violence and child!Link child!Sheik.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, it's characters or places. However, I do own my twisted plot line and any OCs that might pop up.

Full Summary:

The hero was said to save many lives, and it was said that I saved his life many times, the only thing that was forgotten was how he saved _my_ life. Although, it was only he who knew, only he who remembered, and in order to tell the story properly, I need to start from where it began. It wasn't when the boy-man emerged from the Chamber of Sages, nor was it when he fought the parasite within the Deku Tree. It began with the second nightmare of Princess Zelda, and before Link acquired the Ocarina of time. It was when Ganon began his attack.

* * *

Prologue

At Zelda's command I stayed within the castle as it was ravaged, I watched as the people I served were brutally murdered, comrades falling to protect the only heir remaining. However, I didn't see them as such, I only watched on absent-mindedly, and I dare say, gleefully. She had foreseen this attack, and commanded Impa to block my memories and forge new ones. It wasn't really mind control or brainwashing, but it had a similar effect. My actions, my biases were based on the feigned memories. I had been programmed to hate the royal family and serve the Dark King.

I was still standing in the corner when he returned later, quickly giving up his chase for Zelda and he noticed me.

"Why, what do we have here? My men failed to capture – _kill_ – you little Sheikah?"

"No, I only recently allowed my presence to be seen." My words were cold and ruthless, they were my programming – emotionless.

"Why did you not run with your dear princess, the very one whom you are sworn to?" His inquisitive questions were expected, and I did not stall or stutter in my prompt responses, regardless of his intimidation.

"It is true that the Sheikah have served the royal family, but it was they who betrayed us first. I cannot forgive them for their betrayal, even if it was from so long ago. I wish to serve you, oh Lord of Darkness, to bring an end to the royal family." I bowed, kneeling on one knee and moving my arm formally to my chest. "I have no need to be tied with the traitors who dub themselves royalty." I remember looking at his grandeur from, the pure hatred sparking to life in my eyes.

"Cold in demeanor, yet I can see you are not lying little shadow. The hatred radiates from you. However that may be, my trust is not easily won and never fully given. Any signs of doubt and you will be killed immediately, do you understand?" His eyes were expectant on my small form and I met his gaze without waver.

"If I cannot destroy the royal family, my life is worthless."

"Very well. Follow me _Sheik_."

* * *

Note: Sheik's perspective will now change on matters, as he now not viewing the situation as it were and his current set of mind, but only as he were experiencing at that moment. This thing was only for matters of introduction.


	2. 01

For the 30 Forbidden Fruit challenge on y!gallery.

Will contain: Eventual Sheik x Link, (At least fluff, unsure about smut) and Sheik is his own person. AU, character death, mentions of, and/or scenes of violence and child!Link child!Sheik.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, it's characters or places. However, I do own my twisted plot line and any OCs that might pop up.

Full Summary:

The hero was said to save many lives, and it was said that I saved his life many times, the only thing that was forgotten was how he saved _my_ life. Although, it was only he who knew, only he who remembered, and in order to tell the story properly, I need to start from where it began. It wasn't when the boy-man emerged from the Chamber of Sages, nor was it when he fought the parasite within the Deku Tree. It began with the second nightmare of Princess Zelda, and before Link acquired the Ocarina of time. It was when Ganon began his attack.

* * *

I had to hide my excitement. I was finally able to exact my revenge against the royal family! Zelda may have been nice to me, but she would surely resort to her father's discriminatory actions in due time. She would have forced me to do unimaginable things, take advantage of me because of the oath my ancestors made. Working for Ganondorf was different. I had truly meant my oath of servitude. If he let me get my revenge, I would gladly be his servant. I followed his footfalls quickly, knowing that he would probably check my honestly, check my reliability, judge me and determine my jobs from there.

"There is only one thing providing hope to the people and holding my permanent reign back Sheik." I listened intently as he explained to me. I did not think it wise to interrupt him. "The prophesy tells of a young boy who will travel back and forth through time to overcome my coup. It is said that this _Hero of Time_ will overcome my challenges and I believe I know who exactly this so-called Hero is. Seeing as you are – were – Zelda's esteemed bodyguard, you may recall the little boy in green. They were plotting something, but I don't quite know what. Last I saw, he was running towards the Temple of Time."

As my new master finished his speech, we were at said building. He spoke no more words as he opened the doors a bit more dramatically than necessary. The place looked different from what I remember.

First of all, the back wall was no longer there, as if it had been moved. Behind it, a hidden room had come to light. A pedestal stool in the middle of a dome of stairs with the exception of a single pathway leading to the pentagon. I could barely see a Triforce symbol on the pentagon shaped rock. The next thing I saw was on the alter, there were three shining stones and one of which I saw the boy in green showing the princess. A ruby and sapphire accompanied the emerald as they twirled mystically in the three indents.

As I took in the changed scenery, the Gerudo King began to walk to the hidden room, but didn't gesture me forward so I stayed by the door and I heard his dark chuckle ringing throughout the empty building.

"Those pathetic fools! They led me straight to Sacred Realm! Who would have thought – the Ocarina of Time and the three gems of the land! Surely there must be another key to the puzzle, but that brat figured it out for me." He walked towards the dome of stairs, his boots echoing each time they his the marble floor, his laughter continuing. Something told me that he would do this, even without my presence.

"And the final lock has been removed – The Master Sword." Ganondorf knelt down the caress the pentagon-shaped pedestal and he disappeared the moment his fingers touched the stone.

I waited quietly from my spot at the doorway and he reappeared minutes later, a dark laughter roaring from him. This laughter echoed loudly, it wasn't even close the soft chuckle he made earlier. It was insane almost and caused a spark of fear within my chest. "A challenge from the heavens hm? I will regain my Triforce pieces Goddesses! Just watch!" A little calmer now, he turned to me, his face still contorted with insanity, "Little Sheikah." His hand moved, fingers beckoning me.

Before I could even take my first step, I felt a dark surge of power taint the entire room, pushing me back. I held my ground, fixed my expression, and took the first step. A force that I can only relate to as wind blew past my covered face and body, trying to push me back. I kept pushing forward knowing that, even if this weren't a test, if I failed it I would lose all that I have aimed for. Soon, the initial onslaught began to ebb, but there was static electricity growing. I was jolted a few times before I finally stood next to the giant. Then I noticed it, on his hand a triangle shone, but my observations were short lived as he used that very hand to tightly grasp my head.

"I have a small surprise for the Hero when he wakes up, but I require your powers Sheikah."

The sparks of electricity was nothing compared to the bolts raging inside of my body. From the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair strands were blasted with the painful jolts. I don't know if I had screamed or not but I probably did, my throat was too sore afterwards from the shocks. Every second was agonizing and zapped the strength from my body. It seemed an eternity before he let me go and I slumped to the floor, a weak, Sheikian heap. My energy felt nonexistent, but I managed to glance up, only to see a familiar looking boy, though at the same time he looked completely different.

It was the hero reincarnated except on a much darker side. His skin was the colour of ebony, his hair as silver as the moon, and his clothes dyed black. However, the one thing that stood out the most was his striking crimson eyes that glowed evilly. I had heard of shadowing before, but I always thought it to be a myth. Here, the evidence stood before my very eyes – a Shadowed Link.

* * *

A/N: Originally, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but my hands began to die on me, as well as I want to revamp some parts from before. Next two chapters will contain more plot, but I'm almost done with the introduction. Chapter three is the start of the main adventure.


	3. 02

SORRY FORGOT TO POST HERE!

* * *

Ganon had watched me take in what he and I had created. Shadows – only the Sheikah could create them if my memory served me right. There were many myths involving them, and the knowledge and power was long forgotten. At the creation of this creature, and Ganon's ability, another memory triggered: hearing of the ancient history of the land. Din, the goddess of power, Naryu the goddess of wisdom and Faroul the goddess of courage formed the world and the Triforce – a triangle of three. Did Ganon acquire the Triforce, and if so what piece? Surely if had to be either wisdom or power; from the malicious and powerful display from earlier, I hazarded a guess that it had to be the piece power. That left a single question: What happened to the other pieces? However, I did not have time to dwell on that as the man roughly hauled me up by my cowl with that ever-present smirk on his face.

"I wonder what other Sheikah myths are true, you shall become a useful asset if you can pass my trials boy." I did not look the man in the eyes – it was far too disrespectful to do so. He was my master now and I had to serve him diligently for my revenge. Instead, I looked below them and at his lower face. "Look at my eyes Sheikah!"

I was slightly startled, but I immediately obeyed his orders. Masters were _never_ to be questioned.

"You are not some spy for the Royal Family?"

Immediately, the hatred filled me. Why would I ever ally myself with that filth willingly? "No." There was no hesitation in me, no signs of fabrication tainting my body. I glared at the man for even _thinking_ that I was a spy, not aware that my emotions had blinded me to the obvious disguise.

"Your eyes do not lie, but then again you Sheikah are trained to be the royal lapdogs." My fury grew at that and he just laughed. "However, I will allow you to take my trial, and even if you manage to pass it, I will need some _insurance_ from you, little Shadowed One. Therefore, I shall have this shadowed hero leech from your very life force if you dare to defy me. You shall be his power source if his life ever fades. As long as you live, he shall be immortal and you _will_ restore him."

Needless to say, I was irked by Ganon's distrust in me, but I knew I had to deal with it. Wherever I went, whatever I did, I was cursed by my ancestor's oath. People used to mock me as a royal manservant, nothing more than a slave. But I had to deal with it, because of that damn oath that I was bound to. However, Ganon usurping the throne gave me an opportunity to build my own path, find my own reasons, and I was now sworn to him. I would not bind my children to him, nor would I bind any other relatives to him. I did not wish my fate upon them. So I nodded, looking at his mouth again. "What is it that you bid me to do to pass your trial my Lord?"

He slapped me, the blow turning my head. I did not cover my wound nor correct my gaze.

"Majesty." He corrected me. I spoke the corrected version and turned back to glance below his eyes again. "You shall be the guardian of this place, waiting for this _Hero_ to return to this time. You shall inform me of whenever he comes back, but you will not harm him. His shadow will."

My body was still weak from the power he pulled from deep within me, but I nodded without showing my fatigue. "Yes your Majesty."

"Now stand by the entrance until I give you relief. And Shadow." He turned to the Hero incarnate. "You may rape and pillage the lands as you please. You have no need to rectify your actions as I give you free reign. Let these pathetic Hylians know who their new king is."

The dark hero was glancing around, finally getting his boundaries and blinked, hiding his glowing red eyes from view momentarily before walking out, although still slightly confused. "Yes your Majesty."

...

My new master's orders were vague. I concluded as the day wore on. Did he expect me to sleep or go without? Food and water were other questions. However, the best answer would probably be to keep watch twenty four hours. The connection between the future and past was unknown to us. If that boy could control time itself or just travel through it was also a mystery. I soon began to regret that decision. My body desperately wanted to sleep from the creation of Link's Shadow. As I sat there, my head was nodding off but I could not sleep. I had a duty, and I needed to fulfil it. It was a test of my strength, of my endurance. It didn't matter if he rigged it to favour his odds, nor did it matter if I was tired already. All that mattered was loyalty. What the Dark King said was correct: He could never trust anybody completely, and even the trust he gave out was very hard to earn. It was the first few that counted the most, because soon monsters and man alike would come flocking to his side in hopes of rupees, gold and honour. However, soon he would have enough minions to destroy those with traitorous intentions. I had to stay awake to last that long.

I managed the first night, I kept my drowsy eyes open but soon I didn't need help in keeping them open. The reason was because my hunger was the thing keeping me awake. I had no food packed with me, and there was none in immediate grasp. As the day dragged on, my hunger only increased but I had to bear with it. Ganon was testing me.

I had solved my excretory problems in a discreet corner of the Temple. Surely if I were on Zelda's side I would have been utterly ashamed of my actions, but my soon-to-be comrades were currently destroying the town behind the doors. I had no reason to worry, except maybe if the smell wafted over to my section.

When the doors opened behind me, I didn't turn. I had to keep my eyes on the empty pedestal for signs of Link. Even as a young voice piped behind me, especially when they called me _master_ of all things. However, when they mentioned food, even as well trained as I was, I could not resist turning.

"Oh! Thank goodness you noticed me Master! I recently discovered hunger… and because His Majesty told you to stay here, I was worried for you. You must be hungry, here's some food. I stole this from some Hylians."

The only thing holding my laughter at bay was the shock that this shadow that was clearly made to serve darkness had kindness in him. Perhaps it was something akin to the innocence of most childhoods, that blank canvas of white just waiting to be tainted. I already could see that his white was darkening from the (however humorous) theft of his. I didn't know to thank him or not. I knew soon it wouldn't matter because he would become the darkness that he really is. Instead, I chose to inquire about his title for me. "Why, Shadowed Hero, do you refer to me as Master?"

The boy seemed confused for a moment as he placed his finger on his lips. "Well… I had to think about that myself too, but I realized that, even if His Majesty provided you with the power to create me, it was your abilities. If it weren't for you Master, then I would not be here and therefore you are Master and he is His Majesty."

I blinked at the logic in that statement, but it did make sense. "I… see. However, he too, is your master, even if indirectly. The Dark King is my master, and is in turn yours as well."

"Nuh uh! You are Master and that is that! Now have some food Master. You must be hungry. Eat." A plethora of food fell from his arms as he smiled, pushing the food towards me. Seeing the food and smelling it encouraged my stomach to growl again and I had no time (or will) to stop my arm from reaching out to grasp at the food. I ate almost greedily at first, but I forced myself to slow down. I noticed the shadow's impish grin, but I paid no mind to it. I knew that soon, that grin would soon morph into one of malice and sadism. It was what Ganon wished of him, and I could not deny my master of that. As I finished the last bit of bread, he pushed me down. "Now you sleep. I watch for Master. Master needs to sleep; I know that making me made Master tired. Now sleep."

I had a suspicious feeling as I fell asleep, that his words had a power that the shadow was completely oblivious to. I could not resist his words as my eyelids closed, my world darkening.

The next couple days continued on in a similar shape, the shadow bringing me food and water and watching as I slept. Every day I could see the childhood innocence being replaced with darkness – a darkness that was surely seeping over the lands by now. That impish grin was turning more malicious, his crimes began to exceed past thievery, and worst of all, he came back one day, telling me he killed a dog that an old lady cherished. Something inside of me felt appalled, but the one fact remained: I was with Ganondorf for my vengeance. If I had to sacrifice a dog here, innocence there, and even a life wherever, I would. How many of my people have died at the hands of the royal family? How many of us have lost our childhood? Our freedom? This was for my ancestors who were buried beneath Kakariko, this was for the many youth lost within battle. However, this was mostly for me. I wanted my own freedom, I wanted my children to experience a life not bound to the royal family or Ganondorf, and if I had to watch the world around me crumble in the process, so be it.

* * *

Btw. I take back what I said in the last chapter. Chapter four instead (hopefully?)

Well... This chapter was an ass to edit. I had thought about some things in my story, and I decided that I'd rather not do some things, so I had to delete all references to it in this chapter, as well as change more stuff in the story. This thing hardly resembles the eight-ish small pages in my notebook except for maybe one or two lines. Again, I cut the chapter short because of my edits, I realized that it would make the chapter far too long. Another thing that delayed this chapter was a fucking trojan virus thing and malware that infected my computer probably five or six days ago -_-. It came at the worst time, as my dad just got Starcraft II and he also had two monthly client business with his computers, so it delayed his working on my computer. I did have it done at the time, but I had to forcefully shut off my computer because it froze it and so I had the recovered file just sitting around on Microsoft Word. Now my computer is all good and my muse has been flaring on and off. I plan to work on it and hopefully get to the point where Link shows up (finally). Man, this introduction is taking far too long...


	4. 03

Will contain: Eventual Sheik x Link, (At least fluff, unsure about smut) and Sheik is his own person. AU, character death, mentions of, and/or scenes of violence and child!Link child!Sheik.

Chapter specific: This contains implications of rape and shota. However, it is only in this chapter, I hope you don't mind too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, it's characters or places. However, I do own my twisted plot line and any OCs that might pop up.

Full Summary:

The hero was said to save many lives, and it was said that I saved his life many times, the only thing that was forgotten was how he saved _my_ life. Although, it was only he who knew, only he who remembered, and in order to tell the story properly, I need to start from where it began. It wasn't when the boy-man emerged from the Chamber of Sages, nor was it when he fought the parasite within the Deku Tree. It began with the second nightmare of Princess Zelda, and before Link acquired the Ocarina of time. It was when Ganon began his attack.

* * *

When Ganondorf finally returned, he had come at a disturbingly bad time. The Shadowed Hero (who had finally decided to call himself Cethin, a name he picked up from the Hylians he terrorized) had come to help me with my duties. I knew that this scene wasn't one that would go according to his plans. Cethin was to become a cold-hearted, ruthless killer, and I was to guard the temple. I had to think fast.

"Well, this was far from what I had expected little Sheikah." Ganon's voice had a disapproving tone to it and I swallowed. Think fast! Think fast! "I had expected you to be at the brink of exhaustion, not in a friendly picnic with this shadow."

The idea came seemingly out of nowhere, but I knew it would save us both and I let arrogance creep into my visible features. "Ah, but I'm afraid it isn't that your Majesty. I am simply using this creature to watch for me when I require sustenance and rest. If this supposed Hero showed up it would be best to be fully rested." I watched him for any hints of his knowledge of my lie. Luckily, there was no indication and he seemed to buy it as he smirked darkly.

"Well, well, I have always heard the Sheikah were resourceful, but I never though they were this heartless. Using a creature only days old to do your bidding." Ganon chuckled darkly, "It seems you are darker than this being of darkness itself. I have underestimated you Sheikah. However," the smirk now grew into a grin full of malice, "I cannot welcome you into my troops just yet. I have a mission for you, well a choice of two. I have recently caught a royal guard who was snooping around my castle who needs a bit of… _influence_ to make him talk, or you can take up an assassination mission for me."

As Ganondorf talked, I saw Cethin shrink and the agony in his face from the corner of my eye. My words were harsh, but it was the only way to save the both of us. If our master had caught us doing the opposite of what he expected and not be productive about it, we would have paid dearly. I was supposed to do as I was told and be smart about it, while he was supposed to become a monster of darkness. If I was letting this monster help me and be kind to me, if this monster harboured any positive emotions… I didn't want to think about it. I needed to explain it to him later.

I was filled with relief, but I didn't show it, when the Lord of Darkness took my lies as truths. As a Sheikah, I was not supposed to lie – only tell the truth, but I was going back on my culture by betraying the Royal Family, so I supposed one or two little lies could happen. Regardless, I still didn't like lying, even if it did help procure my life.

Speaking of which… the two options that were laid out in front of me… I knew that either task didn't matter in the grand scheme, it was the decision that mattered. Surely, if I were a spy for the Royal family (which still made me furious to even _think_ about) I would have picked the task of a torturer. That way I could ensure that the information was incorrect, not to mention it would mean one less life forfeit. There still was one thing I needed to ask, to ensure my spot within this man's ranks.

"Who, exactly, does this assassination task require to be killed?" I asked cautiously as to not let him know I have chosen that task completely. Before I forgot, I added in his title.

"Hmhm," he chuckled, "nobody of any importance Sheikah. She is just an innocent civilian." He provided me with no more information which further supported the importance of the decision. I also noticed that Cethin had disappeared, and I forced back a frown.

"Getting the soldier to talk would only result in short term gain your Majesty, however, if you begin to terrorize the citizens with assassinations, it would surely drop their moral and weaken the forces that will fight against us if this hero ever does show up." I gave a low bow, "I will take the latter choice." Even though I have never killed before, this choice was important, and I knew I would kill again while alongside the Dark King. It would be best if my first kill was a simple assassination rather than on the field of battle. I knew, from Impa's lessons, that the first kill was always the worst, it was the most traumatizing.

"Resourceful _and_ a tactician. What a useful little tool I have picked up." With that said, he handed me a piece of paper, and left the room, a lone guard standing watch in place of me. I took the food and grabbed a deku nut, teleporting myself out of the temple.

...

Perhaps six months had passed since Ganondorf took over the capital. The city was brimming with his henchmen and the Kind of the Desert was beginning to reconstruct the castle to his liking. I was called to the castle – seeing as I was posted at the Temple of Time unless I was needed elsewhere. As I walked from my post, I watched as men and monster alike were hauling wood, stone, brick and other assortments towards the castle grounds. Much of the magnificent building was torn down for the remodelling, so I had to watch my step as I walked towards the Dark Lord's quarters. When I arrived, I had knocked on the door, waiting for admittance.

"Ah, my little Sheikah." I heard his mirth from behind the door. "You may enter."

I personally found a bit of disgust behind his title for me, even though it was literally true. Perhaps it was the _personal_ connotations to it, or even just the unnecessary declaration of ownership, but I was still disturbed by it, regardless of the reason. I fell to my knees and bowed as I entered the room, keeping my eyes low as I continued to kneel. "Your Majesty."

He laughed and the scent of alcohol overwhelmed me. "Always so obedient, never hesitating to call when ordered to." I heard him swish a goblet surely filled with wine. "As you can see, I am remodelling this drab excuse for a castle. A lord of the land needs his fortress does he not?"

Knowing that the alcohol was affecting his actions I nodded in response. "Yes your majesty." When Ganondorf was drinking, he always seemed to expect me to respond to his rhetorical questions, so being the dutiful servant I was, I indulged him.

"Yes, yes. And seeing that I need this castle my little shadow, I need all the men I can to create it. I cannot waste men to cover your post while I have you running errands for me, or even while you sleep. You are useless when trying to build the grand fortress for me, as you Sheikah are not made for strength, but stealth and quickness. Your kind has always been lithe and flexible. Hmmm…." While Ganondorf took a sip of his wine, I felt my body go cold. Surely he wasn't thinking….

Ganon laughed, placed his goblet down on an end table and leaned against his headboard. "So call that shadow of yours. Do that little watch post thing you did before. Oh, and before I forget." He made a kicking movement beneath his covers and a small boy who couldn't have been any older than me fell out from under the covers. "Find some clothes for him and take him to the prisons. I've had my fun with him."

Part of me was appalled, and the other was relieved. I was certain that, if this boy wasn't here prior to his summons, I knew I probably wouldn't have left unscathed. I glanced at the boy with my dead eyes before bowing to Ganon. "Understood your Majesty." I beckoned the boy to follow as I made my way to the servant's quarters.

I didn't look back to know the boy was following me. What more harm could a Sheikah be when that boy was violated in the worst possible way?

"Clothes, or even just a rag." I didn't elaborate my words around anybody other than Ganon. Even then, that too was limited. The only other person I had an actually conversation with was the shadowed Link, and even then, I only talk to him in my mind.

The girls looked at me curiously but handed me something akin to a torn short skirt. It could have just been a dishcloth, but I didn't pay attention. I tossed it to the boy and continued on to the prisons.

"…Traitor…" I heard a weak voice spit at me.

I ignored it and continued on. Of course I was viewed as such amongst the Hylians. I was a Sheikah – a sworn protector of the Royal Family, and yet here I was, serving the enemy. They didn't understand however. All they knew was I served Hyrule. They didn't know how we were betrayed, how our people were slaughtered mercilessly and became a race of only two. They didn't know how we suffered, how we lived lives of servants without respite. They were a free people of the light, and light cannot understand darkness.

"You traitor! How… how **dare** you."

"What will you do about it?" I countered. "You can't even walk straight, how do you expect to do anything?"

The boy fell silent and, just in time. I walked to the door that lead to the prisons and looked up at the guard. "Keys." I spoke.

"I am not allowed to give the keys to anybody, especially a mere _boy_." The man laughed as he mocked me.

I gave him a glare before disappearing into the darkness. Before he could even blink, my dagger was at his throat. "And this mere _boy_ can end your life with a flick of his wrist. I suggest you should listen to me, because I know a fate worse than death. I can simply tell an intoxicated Ganondorf that a measly prison guard decided to disobey his trusted assassin and bodyguard."

The man shakily handed me the rung of keys and I opened the first door, locking it behind me. I glanced at the prisoners who were quite shocked to see a Sheikah in the depths of the usurper's castle. Hope filled their eyes as I glanced around, to see a group of young boys in a prison. I walked over to that prison and opened it, shoving the boy into it. I quickly locked the door and turned. It was then that the atmosphere suddenly changed. Shouts of anger, disbelief and accusations left their mouths as I walked out of the door. I didn't care, because they didn't know.

...

I walked to the Temple of Time. I wondered how I should tell Cethin about the new predicament. Recently, I haven't been able to contact him. Everything seemed blurry and muffled. The words that we 'thought' seemed to be blocked by something. I could barely feel his presence. I'd try once I entered the temple, because then I could be able to concentrate on that instead of walking.

So when I entered, I bid the soldier to leave and I sat down, preparing to make contact with Cethin.

Then a bright blue light appeared within the hidden chamber, a boy of green and a fairy. I stood up, ready to hide within the darkness, but he came running to me, freezing me with his call.

"Sheik! Sheik!" His arms wrapped around my frozen form. "Thanks goodness you're here! Thank goodness you're alive!"

* * *

Omg. Finally! Sorry! I got carried away with other plotlines, and when I _did_ try to type this up, it was like, 1-3 in the morning or something, and I was tired. I almost ended up with Ganon x Sheik - I had to stop myself and I took a small break. Then I didn't want to edit, so I went off and did other stuff. But here it is! AND LOOKEET! IT'S LINK! FINALLY! MAIN PART OF THE STORY HERE WE COME!

PS: I'm almost done with all the revamping! One or two more chapters should do it, then I can write it without having to revamp every chapter. Hopefully, then I can update quicker. University is coming up soon though, so I;ll see how things go.


	5. 04

Will contain: Eventual Sheik x Link, (At least fluff, unsure about smut) and Sheik is his own person. AU, character death, mentions of, and/or scenes of violence and child!Link child!Sheik.

Chapter specific: Not much, just some... questionable humour and the character death picks up in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, it's characters or places. However, I do own my twisted plot line and any OCs that might pop up.

Full Summary:

The hero was said to save many lives, and it was said that I saved his life many times, the only thing that was forgotten was how he saved _my_ life. Although, it was only he who knew, only he who remembered, and in order to tell the story properly, I need to start from where it began. It wasn't when the boy-man emerged from the Chamber of Sages, nor was it when he fought the parasite within the Deku Tree. It began with the second nightmare of Princess Zelda, and before Link acquired the Ocarina of time. It was when Ganon began his attack.

* * *

Shock was what held me there before my body began to respond. I didn't get a chance to move it though, as pain surged from deep within my head. Starting with a small pulse, it began to grow larger and painful before it reached to an unbearable level. Pictures rushed to my closed eyes. Words whispered to my covered ears. Memories were writing over what I thought I knew. Then the reason was finally provided once it finished.

I _was_ Zelda's spy, I _was_ loyal to her. I _wasn't_ exacting revenge for my people, I _wasn't_ killing the Hero. Speaking of which…

"Sheik! Are you alright?" He asked me as he knelt down beside me who had fallen from the pain.

I could hear his heavy panting and when I looked up there was pure panic spread across his features. His eyes were wide with worry and dread. He looked like he could have cried at any given moment.

"Link." The word was cracked and broken, trailing off near the end.

There was concern still staining Link's face, but the paranoia was fading. "So you're alright?" He asked cautiously, almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Yes Link, but we should move before I make a liar out of myself. Ganon's taken over the town and even this temple hasn't been left untouched." I stood up, my head still swirling and throbbing from earlier.

"But Sheik, I need to–"

I heard a rock purposely fall from the ceiling and I knew Impa and the princess had come to take my spot. I was to assist Link if he had returned to our time for whatever reason and Zelda to take my place while I do so. "We need to go Link, they are coming." I grabbed his waist and threw a deku nut to the ground.

Link's eyes were wide when we appeared in Impa's house and his cheeks had some pink tinge in them. I tilted my head slightly but moved away. I was still trying to sort out all of the information that was rushed into my mind at that moment. I didn't think Impa was expecting Link, and therefore she had to immediately remove the block she put into my mind. I… felt ashamed at the actions I had been taking, but I also knew that they were necessary. I stared at my hands in disgust. I had… killed an innocent.

It seemed Link had overcome him stupor and had his hand on my shoulder.

Of course, it had surprised me, and I jumped back, pulling out a dagger in reflex but put it back when I regained my boundaries. "Sorry Link, you surprised me."

Link just rubbed the back of his head and laughed it off. "It's alright Sheik I shouldn't have surprised you." However, his eyes widened before a dark look tainted his features. "Listen Sheik… would you happen to know where my shadow is?

I blinked at him, and colour had drained from my face. If this was a Link who returned to our time after being in the future, did that mean he had met Cethin? What had happened? I hesitated before answering. "In prospect, yes."

The darkness grew on the young boy's face and I was rather shocked at it. What in Hyrule did Cethin do to make Link act this way?

"Where is he!" Link yelled. The look on his face turned into one of anger. His blue eyes resembled the shine of cold ice. There was fury and hatred shining in them and I had to turn away from that look. "Sheik!" He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "Tell me! Where is he! I need to kill that bastard!"

"Now, now Hero." A familiar, feminine voice spoke. "Anger does not suit courage. Anger leads to stupidity and no concern for safety. Courage is the ability to overcome danger when knowing what it is. There is a difference."

I looked over Link's shoulder to see Impa standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I" The hero started. "I'm sorry Impa… it's just that–"

"As long as you understand, that is enough."

Link sighed and looked down almost guiltily.

"Now, what brings you back to this time Hero?" Impa inquired.

I wormed out of Link's grasp and stepped back slightly.

"Well… there's two reasons, but the main reason, it's," Link paused and pain was what was spread across his face next. "It involves my shadow."

"What did Cethin do?" I asked cautiously, not at all realizing that I shouldn't know his name.

"It has a _name_?" Link was seething again. The boy was very expressive – especially with emotions that seemed beyond his physical age. "That conniving, murderous bas–"

I had to cut in before my aunt did – and that wouldn't be a good thing, she already had that disapproving look on her face. "Murderous Link?"

"Yes Sheik…" Link's face fell solemn again and he took a deep breath. "He… he killed you."

Silence overtook me, and I felt something almost break within me. Regardless of my regained memories, I still felt friendship towards Cethin – even if he was a creature of the dark. He always treated me with a different attitude, had been kind to me. He wouldn't accept to call me anything other than master, and he said that title belonged only to me. However, I knew. I knew that it would grind down to Cethin or myself. One of us had to die in order for the other to live. If I protected the Hero, he would die without my support, or he would kill me to get the support.

"But… I guess that isn't accurate. To be more exact, you took a blow meant for me, but he _did _something to you. I don't know what, but the moment he impaled **y**ou with his sword, the colour drained from your face, your eyes dimmed. He seemed to suck the very life out of you. If he hadn't done that… I possibly could have helped you! There was a gossip stone a few feet away… I could have summoned a fairy." There was silence before Link started up again. "Sheik, I _need_ you."

I felt surprise and a foreign emotion bubbled within me. It had felt somewhat familiar, almost akin to Cethin's kindness, but I couldn't exactly place it.

"You are the only one there for me, you are my guide and you teach me the songs. You give me… a stability, a support. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Again, his cheeks turned a hue of pink, but this time it was darker. Was there something wrong with him? It was the second time. Did he have a fever? I don't know what propelled me to do it, but I moved my hand to his cheek and they darkened considerably. "Why is–" I started but caught myself in time. His cheeks were burning to the touch, but that was evident with their colour. I couldn't tell from just feeling his cheeks so I dropped my hand. "I mean, so you want to kill Cethin to prevent my death in the future?" My _own _cheeks began to burn as well in embarrassment. Impa was here and I had slipped up. Did that mean Link was embarrassed? But why would he be?

Link nodded. "So… you said you knew where he was? Could you tell me?"

"I can't exactly… tell you, it's hard to describe but–"

"Then I will." Impa said, finally deciding to speak up again. "You see Hero, we Sheikah are attuned to the creatures of darkness – malicious or not – and we can sense them. We can feel if they are near or far, but cannot pinpoint their exact location. Not to mention, I believe that Ganondorf has placed a command in the shadow that acts as a survival instinct. As we can sense the shadow, it can sense us in return. It probably went to the nearest Sheikah to absorb their life force, that being Sheik. This creature will not die unless their creator, or one of us Sheikah absorb its powers of the shadow. So Hero, if you wish to defeat this creature, you must take Sheik along with you."

"No! I don't want him to kill you again Sheik! No!" Link yelled, guilt and horror shining in his emotional eyes. "I don't want you to die in my arms again! I'll slice off his head! His arms! I'll do whatever it takes to stop him from killing you again!"

Impa was silent for a bit and sighed. "Hero, what have I said about anger? You will only wear yourself down if you do not go with Sheik or myself, but I am occupied with the village, so it is Sheik who must go with you. The shadow will just conjure up enough energy to find one of us and it will be pointless."

Link clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Why…" There were angry tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this before? How come you let me experience your death Sheik! I _need_ you!"

I tried to stop my eyes from opening even a fraction of an inch further, unsuccessfully. I didn't know how to respond to that. What had I done in the future to make Link so emotional about my death? I was only meant to teach him songs (as I now remember) and point him in the right directions. I was to keep my distance. Did Ganondorf command me to do something? Did Zelda?

Even if I couldn't answer the other boy's question, I still asked myself it. Why did I allow myself to die? Was it a last minute choice? Did Cethin surprise me? Did I even remember that I was loyal to Zelda? Or was it just my lack of ability or knowledge how to get rid of Cethin? Could it be I valued his friendship that I couldn't kill him?

When I glanced back at Link, he was still distraught. I wanted to – knew I had to – comfort him, but the words, the normal truths that always comforted me as a child wouldn't come. I couldn't find anything at all to help Link.

"Hero." I heard Impa say. "I don't know what my nephew did to make you attached to him, but you must remember that the Sheik here wouldn't remember why. This is the past, not your future."

The expression in Link's eyes hardened again as he glared at my aunt, his fists clenching even tighter. "I know that but it doesn't change the fact that Sheik didn't tell me. That he died!" He turned around and left the house.

I was shocked at Link's behaviour. He was utterly rude to Impa when she was trying to comfort him! He yelled at her for Goddesses' sakes! He needed to be told – hero or not – that his actions were wrong.

"Sheik, it was I who–"

I closed the door and looked for Link, ignoring Impa's words in my rush. Then, I saw him atop the watch tower. I was going to follow in his footsteps before he _jumped_. I didn't even have time to suppress my reaction as I quickly pulled out a deku nut and threw it to the ground to hopefully teleport beneath Link, wherever he would land.

A moment later found me on my back and Link sprawled on top of me. The only unusual thing was that my arms and legs were dangling _below_ me.

"Ugh! What the hell were you thinking Link!" I groaned out. When I opened my eyes I could only see the green of his hat. My back was hurting a lot and it felt like I was laying on something with odd gaps at equal intervals. "And could you please get off of me?"

Movement from Link relieved me, but it also caused us to wobble. My arms grappled for balance below us (which I still couldn't figure out) and I grasped a cube block of… was that wood? "Stop Link!"

"Uah wa?" The muffled words were said into my cowl.

"We're unbalanced." My voice was unsure and it was rewarded with muffled laughter and more words.

"Whul huh! Weh haun ha fensh!"

I could only vaguely understand the last word before everything began to make sense. We were on the damn fence! "You idiot!" I yelled and he laughed again.

"Shay shill."

He gradually managed to get into a sitting position on my lap and I could see again. Link's arms were on my shoulders in balance, his cheeks were tainted a pink colour and he was looking away.

Quickly, an arm moved behind him and he pulled himself off of me, still not meeting my gaze. Was he ashamed at jumping now? Regardless, it didn't changed his reckless behaviour and I pushed myself into a sitting position with my legs dangling on either side of the fence.

"What were you thinking Link? You could have injured yourself! You fool!"

"But… I wanted to get on the roof and my hands are too small to use the hookshot…"

"So you jumped off a tower with the slim chance that you would land on the fence!" I couldn't keep my voice steady.

"But…"

"No buts!"

Link stuck out his tongue. "I did it before."

I sighed and covered my face with my hand. _**This**__ is Hyrule's last hope?_ "I don't even know if I want to know _why_."

By his impish smile, I knew I was getting an answer anyway, and I shouldn't have said even that.

"The man here said he'd give me something nice if I got up here."

…Why did Link always override whatever control I had of my emotions? I was gaping at the boy who was my age. "Link!"

He beamed at me. "Yes~?" He asked in a singsong, innocent voice.

"You know how _bad_ that sounds?"

He was grinning now. "I didn't at the time, but now I do."

And my look worsened, my eyes widening even more, the shock taking over my face, and I sharply inhaled.

Then he burst out laughing. "Relax Sheik! You are so uptight! I learned about that in adulthood."

I let out the breath I had been holding. "So…" I trailed off awkwardly, trying to regain my lost composure. "What did he give you?"

Link assumed a similar position as me, but he also leaned backwards and looked up. His legs swayed back and forth as he kicked them and he was smirking softly. "He gave me his heart piece – they are small red gems usually encased in glass. If you collect four of them they glow brightly before disappearing. They seem to work as a potion when you require them, rejuvenating your strength and four together also increases your stamina."

I didn't realize that I had moved forward in my interest until he had finished. _What am I doing?_ My mind finally caught up with me. _I can't be his friend! Besides, I was here for a reason right? I had come here to teach Link that he had been extremely rude to Impa!_ "Link." I hardened my face, and his playful expression disappeared, along with his smile. "Enough distracting me from matters at hand. You do realize that you were quite rude to Impa back there."

"Hey! Where did this come from? Jezz. You always spoil the fun Sheik! Besides, _she_ was the one who was rude to me! I mean…" Link's expression fell even further. "It's so weird… mourning your death yet talking to you about it."

I blinked but I had to force myself to not give into pity. "She was right Link, and besides, if you can change the details now, then why should you mourn? You do know she was just trying to comfort you?"

"Comfort me! She was being cruel. You're doing it too. It almost makes me think that you guys are trying to define emotions as excuses for certain behaviour that can be overwritten by logic! You don't comfort people like that Sheik! You comfort them by holding them, allowing them to vent out their emotions. You could even provide a gentle path back. You don't provide them with only a singular harsh alternative with is devoid of emotion and only relies on logic!"

Even though Link was shocked, I think mine was greater, along with my confusion. "Emotions are dangerous, unnecessary things! They lead to illogical conclusions, hasty decisions and can lead to fatality! Emotions muddle your reason and change courses of action! If routes are provided to avoid emotion, then it is helpful, insightful, and comforting." I argued back.

"Now, what is my nephew and the hero doing, sitting on the fence?"

"Impa!" I called as I turned to her.

"Sheik, you are a Sheikah, and Link is a Kokori-raised child. Our cultures are different, as are our practices. One action considered sacred could be considered devious in another. It was my mistake to provide Link with comfort that he is not accustomed to, and yours to accuse him."

Shame filled me again. "I-I apologize. I am sorry Link, for being closed minded."

Link had rubbed the back of his head and laughed it off. "It's alright. I shouldn't have slammed the door, nor yelled, at your words Impa. I am sorry, I should have known better."

"Now that that has been settled, could you two please get down so we can make the proper precautions for your mission?"

_Now…_ I thought, _Just how do we get down?_ "Do you have any ideas Link?"

He beamed again. I wasn't looking forward to his suggestions…

* * *

Whooo! All the editing is done! Now all the stuff is now fresh, off the top of my head stuff xD. I can't wait to get to the main-main part of the story though :P.  
And yes! See the reason that I had all of that stuff from before? See! It WAS important :P ... Damn I forgot Navi here. Oh well... I'll ensure she makes an appearance next time. Oh and speaking of important stuff, it wasn't just for this part of the story but... THE SEQUEL! ... why does that look like squeal?

Yes, I DO have a sequel planned for this fic xD Just need to finish this one first before I start on that one. For some reason... thinking about that plot line always puts me to sleep and I hardly get any plotting done...

BTW, if you haven't alrdy guessed/I haven't alrdy told you, this fiction will contain no hardcore stuff, but, if anything some shounen-ai/fluff. They're kids, so yeah. Nothing hard-core xP.


	6. 05

Warnings: Angst and dark thoughts! That's about it? Oh yes some cross dressing

Disclaimer: I claim this fanfiction disclaimed.

* * *

Impa had given us supplies for our trip. I didn't sense for Cethin yet though, because I was afraid that he would sense something wrong, that he would know I was different. Besides, I hadn't even heard from him in awhile.

However, now I had to, I had to mentally reach out my senses for Cethin just so we could _kill_ him. It felt wrong to kill him, it wasn't his fault that Ganon had morphed him into a monster, or that his life source was me. I would have another innocent life staining my hands.

"Sheik?" Link asked me, worry evident in his expressive eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me Link." I said, and forced my face to calm. I couldn't have him worrying about me even more than he was already. It would arouse attention which would arouse certain questions that I cannot answer. I knew how to distract him from the matter at hand, however, so I mentally probed for Cethin's location. There were clear waters before a flash of some tower surrounded by water and finally, a room encased in mist. I blinked. Cethin… he was in Lake Hylia, and I supposed by the latter images, somewhere specific where I didn't know about. "He's west of here." I said, vaguely, "And far away."

"So…" Link pondered. "Either Lake Hylia or the Gerudo Desert. Well I fought him in the Water Temple, so let's go to the lake."

_The Water Temple? Was that where Cethin was? Why would he be there? Ganon surely didn't send him there, seeing that he told me to do that shift-business with Cethin. Did the shadow stumble there accidentally? _I thought, but nodded at Link. I couldn't tell Link about Ganon, that I worked for him , or that I knew Cethin. It was obvious enough that I didn't tell him about his shadow, and then I probably didn't tell him about Ganon either. So, how much _did_ Link know about me?

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him. "Let's go then!"

I swear, even working under Ganondorf, this was the most enthusiastic and determined I have ever seen anybody desire to kill another person. The most disturbing part of it was that Link was only ten or eleven years old…

.+++.

Of course, two children on foot with heavy packs could not travel across Hyrule Field in less than a day and Link insisted that we stay at Lon Lon Ranch.

Personally, I was against it because I couldn't be seen to acquaintance myself any member of the resistance for fear of it getting back to Ganondorf. Link was trying to save me from death, but I still had other means of that ultimate end.

"Why not Sheik?" Link whined at me after I voiced my opinions. It baffled me how he could act his own age, yet retain the ability to create such dark expressions that should only belong to adults. He was quite perplexing this Hero of Time.

"Let's just say my life is always in a constant peril Link. For others to see me may endanger my life further." It was… essentially the truth, even if it was only half of it.

It worked nonetheless, or so I thought as Link's eyes darkened again. "Don't stalchildren appear at night Sheik? I think they're a bit more dangerous than petty rumours. Besides, Malon can keep a secret if you hide in the room." His face lightened as he talked, turning into a full-blown grin at the end. "Comon, a little shelter never hurt anyone, in fact I heard that it does quite the opposite."

I sighed. There was no convincing him was there?

.+++.

I hid in the shadows as he talked to Malon, Talon and was that… it was.

Ingo. That man had recently come up to Ganon, promising him any horse if he was granted ownership of the ranch. From what I recall, the answer was, "After the castle was finished, it will be considered."

It was clear that I needed to be cautious now. If Ingo found out, there would be no escaping the punishment of Ganondorf's wrath.

Malon took Link to the guest room with a smile as she talked about the farm life. I amused myself at how carefree they were in comparison to my dark thoughts.

When they entered the room, Link changed the topic. "Oh Malon? Can you keep a secret?"

The farmer's young daughter blinked but nodded.

"You can come out now."

I jumped down from my shadowy corner. "Hello Malon." I said politely. "I apologize for any inconvenience my presence may bring."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I will bring an extra bedroll!"

"It is not necessary. Doing so would only create suspicions. Thank you for the offer though." I responded formerly.

The young girl looked at Link. "So he's your secret Fairy-boy?"

I couldn't help but avert my eyes at the connotations of that sentence.

Link nodded this time. "Yes, if people know he's here, it could cause some problems. Could you please keep him a secret?"

Malon beamed happily. "Of course Fairy-boy! I'll make sure I'm the one to check up on you. We're having supper soon. Would you care to join us?"

Link nodded but I shook my head. "I'm afraid that I must decline, seeing that I must remain hidden. However, may I discuss something with you Malon?" I said before I looked at Link.

His expressionate eyes were hurt, yet understanding as he walked out of the room.

"Malon, I just wish to give you a heads up. Do not greet me upon further visits, as this meeting did not exist, and I apologize for visits occurring after this – especially those occurring when I am not accompanying Link."

Malon looked at the closed door. "Fairy-boy doesn't know this, does he?"

"I'm…" I started, hesitating. "I'm not sure but it should be kept a secret regardless. _Never_ speak of this meeting. I just wanted to give my apologies. You go have supper."

Malon nodded with a smile. "When I check up on Fairy-boy tonight, I will bring leftovers." She turned and left the room.

.+++.

Link had arrived an hour later and wasn't too pleased with me.

"Why did you take me to the table Link! You know I don't like it when Malon pesters me with weird questions!"

Link sighed when he opened the door and closed it behind him. "Navi, if I didn't, they'd think it was weird if I talked in my room." Link looked around the room presumably for me.

The fairy huffed and muttered something about boys being boys and fluttered over to the window.

I jumped from my shadow and there was a glare directed at me, but it was diluted with emotions. "You know Link, glares are only effective when you are certain of your emotions."

"What was all that 'May I discuss something with you Malon'? What can you tell her that you can't tell me?" I could hear the emotion in his tone, but he was keeping his voice quiet. Was it me, or did Link sound slightly jealous? I wonder why that was.

I swear, the fairy just giggled.

"It does not involve you Link. Besides, it would only raise questions that I cannot answer."

Link clenched his fists and looked at the ground. "What is it with you and secrets? Look what happened the last time you kept something from me! You died Sheik, _died_!"

I crossed my arms. "I didn't tell Malon anything of secrecy – besides, it would mean nothing to you." I paused before I responded to Link's main question. "If I do not keep secrets Link, more than just my life would be endangered. Everybody lives with their own secrets Link, I just happen to have more then others."

Link fell quiet and probably had that same pained yet understanding expression that I've seen on his face before.

"I…" He paused, and I noticed his hands first clenched before they relaxed. "I want to know more about you Sheik."

"Well, I guess one thing wouldn't hurt." I smiled at him, but knew he didn't see it. I'm certain I can answer at least one of his questions.

Link's eyes flashed with excitement and joy when he faced me. "Really? Really Sheik?" The excitement was even evident in his voice.

I nodded, "I can't promise that I'll answer everything, but, what would you like to know?"

Link smile grew as he paused in thought. It was… cute as he sorted out through the surely multitudinous questions. When he grinned, I knew he found that perfect question to ask me. "What are the answers to the many definitions of _who are you_?"

Indeed. That was quite the question. I laughed at it, unable to stop myself. He had managed to ask so many questions in only the form of one, and I had to answer every one of them. A Sheikah never lies. "I shall answer as best I can." I wondered why I wished to show Link my mirth – my smiles – but rules were rules, and regardless of how I felt, I had to follow them to the line. "As you probably already know, I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

It was Link's turn to laugh, at what however, I did not know. "You said those exact words when we first met!" He giggled, but still mindful of the level of his voice.

I rolled my eyes. How was I supposed to know what my future self said? "I am also on a mission with a boy clad in green in order to save my own life. Impa is my aunt and foster mother – yes Link, I am an orphan. Well, no, I am unsure. I do not know of my paternal side, so all I can say is that I am motherless."

Link's expression changed as I talked, informing him of simple things. I realized that Link has just asked a never-ending question.

"And, I am caught in a trap of answers to the question _who is Sheik_."

Link stuck out his tongue. "Now you are obliged to answers my questions – well if you are allowed to."

"Well it depends." I said, smirking. He had to ask it in a certain way, but I'm not telling him that.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I heard footsteps climbing the stairs and I jumped to my shadowed corner.

Link looked disgruntled as he opened the door. I had to smile at that. Why was he making me more emotional than usual?

I watched from my corner, but did not reveal myself. Even if it was Malon, there still could have been unneeded eyes. Only until the door closed did I jump down.

"Oh!" Malon exclaimed. "Hello Sheik. I brought you some food." She was quiet, mindful of eavesdroppers.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary." I took the food that she pulled from her coat and nodded.

"So I take it you are alright Fairy-boy?" Malon spoke in a relatively normal voice.

I smiled again, Link was right about her. She knew when to speak up and when not to.

"Yes I am Malon. Thank you for asking."

Malon giggled. "Alright, though you should get some rest. We wake as early as the crows, so if you want breakfast, you better be up. Goodnight."

I had in the shadows again as she left, only emerging when the door closed.

"So what were you talking about?" Link addressed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't Malon bid us to sleep? We can't have a battle on an empty stomach." Once the words came out of my mouth did I realize what I had said. My eyes narrowed and I looked in another direction. So, I instead remained quiet and went through our bags for a blanket – Impa surely packed one.

"What are you doing Sheik?"

I looked back to his face to realize he was frowning. What at, I wasn't to certain. "I'm getting a blanket, the nights get cold – even with shelter."

"Sheik…" There was a warning in Link's tone. "Do you mean to sleep on the floor?"

I paused and looked Link in the eyes. "Well you're certainly not."

There was a scowl forming on his face next. "I'm not going to sleep if you're on the floor." However, Link's scowl faded as he averted his gaze. "I'm sure we'd both fit. B–" He stuttered. "Besides, wouldn't it be suspicious if you left the blanket and pillows on the ground?"

I sighed. "I'd be more suspicious to have a strange boy in your bed. You could say you trash around in bed if they question blankets on the floor."

Link covered his face and turned away. "But I could hide you behind me! You're skinny enough."

My eyes rolled at Link's words. He was just trying any excuse. "Seeing as you won't give up the fight, I'll just give in."

When I expected Link to beam at me for giving into his whims, he didn't. In fact, he continued to keep his back turned, and what seemed to be, his hands still covering his face. "… You should eat the food Malon brought for you." His words were muffled – my presumptions were correct.

I nodded to myself and turned by back to him. Did he cover his face to respect whatever reason (to him) I covered my face with my cowl? Regardless, even if he did (which I appreciated) it was still unnerving to have my face uncovered with a person in front of me. I finished in a few minutes and I pulled up my cowl. Turning towards Link and seeing him remove his weapons reminded me that I had to do so as well – lest I injure myself or, Goddess forbid, Link.

As I unwrapped my wrapping, Link said, "Oh! Sheik, I totally forgot." I glanced at him, stopping my task. "Do you wear that mask-thingie to bed"

_So he did turn away out of respect_. I had to smile again. Were Link's emotions contagious? "Depending on the situation Link, I may or may not. Upon the presence of others, yes, but alone or with family, no." I resumed my unwrapping.

"Hey Sheik?" He asked me and I turned towards him again, but not stopping, "I was thinking… well don't you have long hair?"

The question surprised me and I couldn't fight the embarrassed (and _embarrassing_) blush. "Wh-what makes you think that?" _Dammit! I stuttered!_ I dropped the knife in my hand.

Link rubbed the back of his head and I could see _his_ blush. "Uhh… well… let's just say your turban fell off in the future…"

My face was burning. By the way Link had put it… my turban must have fallen off accidentally. "Y-yes I do…" I couldn't keep my gaze and I looked away again.

"Well… maybe you don't have to keep hiding… What I mean is, maybe you could pass off as a girl?"

I swear, Link's emotions _must_ be contagious, because I couldn't hold back my face as it expressed itself visually – my eyes widening before quickly narrowing in an emotion that wasn't quite hate but not as miniscule as a dislike. "Did you just suggest that I cross-dress Link?" Even my voice was affected!

"Well-um-ah-yes?" B-but that way, even if you are sighted, people wouldn't know who you are."

I crossed my arms, my eyes still narrowed and I purposely showed that I was unamused at Link's suggestion. "But my eyes are a signifier of who I am, and have you forgotten that I am supposed to keep as much of my face and body hidden as possible?"

Link's smile finally made an honest appearance as he grabbed a pouch of his and dug around in it. It had to be magical – it was only the size of a fist and yet his arm was elbow-deep in it. He pulled out a mask and I recognized it immediately – the Mask of Truth. He grinned and chuckled. "It's the only mask that covers your eyes and allows vision. Not to mention it's the only useful one."

Link went on to describe that it allowed him to hear the words of the gossip stones, and even talk to animals. But, I knew that it would allow Link abilities close to that. The Mask of Truth awoke inert abilities – or to be exact, it unmasked the truth of ability. Because Link was a Hylian, of course it allowed him to hear words that were otherwise hidden. Hylians were the race that heard the words of the Goddesses, as we Sheikah were the ones who saw the truth. The ears and the eyes. A question formed from my conclusion, but the matter at hand had to first be contemplated, so I ignored it.

Link's option was clearly a good suggestion. It made traveling easier, and also made the risk lesser. If _anybody_ caught me with Link (seeing that Zelda was my substitute at the Temple of Time, which made matters even _worse_ if I was caught) everything that Zelda and myself had planned would be ruined. Link's attempt to save my life, which was apparently needed in the future, would be rendered useless. If I had to cross-dress to save the kingdom…. I sighed and took the mask. "Alright Link, but where would we get the clothes?"

His grin widened. "I'm sure Malon has some non-descript dresses she can lend you. Hey, don't look like that!"

I guess it was better than wearing Link's tunic….

.+++.

On the walk to the Lake, I was silently cursing the wind. I was not used to wind against my bare legs, and the wind kept trying to blow up the damn cloth.

Link sniggered as I held my – _Malon's_ – dress down against the offensive wind. "Look on the bright side, at least you don't need to wear heels."

My eyes narrowed behind the mask, but Link couldn't see it. When he pointed to a ladder I glared at him, and by his reaction, he felt it.

"Woah! Easy there! You can go last. Sheesh." His grin reappeared.

I muttered a Sheikah curse. "You know, you aren't the best equipped to climb up a ladder either tunic-boy."

"Hey…" Link pouted. _Pouted!_ "I'm just trying to be nice here!" He then moved to climb up the ladder. "I'll call when I'm up there."

As I waited I wondered at Link's attitude, but soon he called and I forgot about my ponderings as I fought with the damned skirt. Then, when we climbed down the next ladder I went first and waited from him. We made it to the lake with little to no difficulties.

"He's close." I said, even if I didn't want to. It meant that Cethin had to die. Perhaps I could talk some sense into him… I didn't want to be responsible for his death – my hands were red enough with that innocent Hylian's blood.

"Sheik?"

Link's voice jolted me from my dark musings. "My apologies Link."

They boy's smile was kind and understanding. "It's alright, I understand. Ganon's rule must give you plenty to think about. However, what direction is he in?" As Link talked, that smile turned into a dark expression.

I swallowed at the hatred that such a pure soul like Link harboured for Cethin. _What had I done to create such a reaction in Link at my death?_ I pointed in the direction of an island in the middle of Lake Hylia. "He's in that direction."

"He's in the temple?" Link asked.

I didn't know how to answer that, but luckily I didn't have to.

"Link, Sheik wouldn't know. How about we go over there and see." Link's fairy said and zipped over in that direction.

Link quickly followed her while I lagged behind.

I didn't want to kill Cethin. I didn't want to be responsible for his death. He was just a child! Why did he have to die! My hatred for Ganondorf grew. How dare he force _me _to play God?

"Sheik?"

I really needed to stop zoning out around Link, well… zoning out period. I looked up at him in question as I stepped onto the island.

"Where is he?"

I felt drawn by Cethin's presence and I stood on the west side of the island. "He's below me." An image of the room he was in flashed before me. A single dead tree within an endless pool. Barred doors blocked the exits and I heard him weakly call.

"Ma–er–an–u–ear–e?"

His voice was full of fear, it was frightened beyond belief. He was just a child! A child! And Link wanted to _kill_ him? How could my life be of more value than Cethin's? Life couldn't be measured! Cethin was trapped, he was scared, he was lost, and we were going to end his life?

I didn't respond. Neither to my own thoughts, Cethin, or even to Link about the absurdity that we were going to go through with. No, I pushed it to the back of my mind. If the Hero of Time believed that it was best….

So I turned my attention back to Link who, quite frankly, looked worse for wear.

"We have to go back in there?"

Apparently, Link didn't like the idea of entering the Water Temple again.

"Link, you should probably make some preparations first. I mean, you'll need to breathe underwater, and then there's the fact that you'll need the hook shot for the many gaps…" Navi started to say before Link cut her off.

"The hookshot! Dammit!" The green-clad hero jumped into the water, diving down for a bit before coming back to the surface. "I was right! Equipped as we currently are, we can't even enter the temple!" Then, Link, out of nowhere burst out laughing. "Oops… sorry I stole your line Sheik."

What was Link talking about? I voiced my opinions. "What do you mean Link?"

"Huh? Oh right, haha sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't remember." Link rubbed the back of his head in an abashed manner. "But… the last time I came here, I had to wear iron boots and shoot a crystal with my hook shot, and I can't wear either of those. My body is too small! So, we can't even get into the temple!"

"That does pose a pro–" I started, only to be cut off by Navi.

"Hey! Listen, I think I remember hearing about this craftsman. He is rumoured to be able to make anything, and maybe he could make you a hook shot! But… he's not in Hyrule. On the other side of the Lost Woods I think… Some place called Termania."

"Termania? I remembered hearing about it – it's a country neighbouring Hyrule." I began, "There is a trade route along the mountains between here and the Lost Woods. I believe it leads to a farmer's field. However, I'm certain that Ganondorf has closed off all trade routes, or at least has them regulated, seeing that Zelda is the only survivor of the Royal family."

Link sighed in frustration while he kept himself afloat in the water. "Navi, do you know how to get there?"

"No I don't, it was just a rumour. It could just be a warp hole like the ones to the Zora's Domain, and the Goron's city."

"Well, it's worth a try." Link replied.

I sighed and picked up my – Malon's – skirt. "Why don't we also ask Malon if she can lend us some horses. We can't be walking everywhere, it'll take forever."

"Great idea Sheik! Let's meet at the gates."

"Navi?"

The fairy looked at me.

"Why do girls wear dresses?"

She giggled and flew off in Link's direction.

_Ah, screw it!_ I thought and threw a deku nut to the ground.

* * *

...Oops xD I forgot to post here... sorry!


	7. 06

Warning: Uh, angst and some fluff? A bit of dark thoughts as well.

Disclaimer: I own not the game or all that is contained in the game that is The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask. I do own everything else in this story.

A/N: Yes, I know, I updated!

* * *

When we arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, the sun had just set. Link seemed to be rushing however, and I think it was because he thought I couldn't handle myself. _It had to be because of my death. He's so paranoid that he'll lose me here too…_ It was touching, yes, but also becoming slightly annoying. I could handle myself! Especially against some stalchildren!

"Comon She…ena." Link said with some hesitance.

I rolled my eyes at the unfamiliar name but followed Link. We had decided to use a different name for the time being due to the fact that Sheik wasn't exactly a common name among Hylians, nor was it exactly feminine. Luckily, due to the fact that my ears were just long enough, that I could pass off as a Hylian. Of course, my ears weren't as long as Link's but, he told me that ear sizes vary. I idly touched my ear at the thought of that. Impa's ears weren't as long as mine and she was my aunt…

"Sheena!" Link yelled and I sighed and picked up my – _Malon's_ – skirt and ran towards him.

"You know Link–"

"Link!" Malon yelled as she ran towards us and looked at me with a slight pause. "Oh! Who is this?"

_Why is it that whenever Malon sees me, she utters 'Oh!'?_ I thought before bowing lightly. "Pardon our intrusion." I said and I raised my voice ever-so-slightly.

"Ah, well she found me on my journey. She says she has some family in Kakariko, but as you see it's too dark to head over there right now. I do feel bad for asking, but can we stay the night?"

"I'm sure Dad will say yes, these are harsh times after all."

I winced. I was helping that happen, and neither of them knew it. I was helping Ganon destroy the land and its people. Nobody could know of the dirty deeds the Sheikah have done. All that surrounds my people needed to be hidden in shadows, because some of those deeds were darker than the shadows that hid them.

Malon had returned with her father who had a smile on his face.

"I hope you find our quaint ranch accommodating." He spoke to me.

"Any shelter is better than none." I said sweetly. "However, I'm certain that your ranch is quite lovely. Thank you for having us." Why did females have to act like this? I preferred being a male…

Talon took us to his dinner table, and I was able to glance at the house in more detail than before. It was made for four people, and I presumed that the fourth person was Malon's mother. I did not know much about this family, so I did not know if Malon's mother left or she was deceased. Regardless, it was not my business, and I didn't want to know – in case that knowledge slipped back to when I believed that I was loyal to Ganondorf.

"We were just making supper. You came just in time!"

However, I noticed a flaw in our plan. It was fine when it was just Link and me but when eating around other people, I couldn't simply take off my mask and turn around.

So, when I stared at the food in dismay while everybody began to eat, it was only expected when Malon asked, "Sheena?"

"Why won't you eat sweetie? You can take off that mask to eat can't you?" Talon asked gently.

I had to come up with something quick – but I couldn't lie. "Well… it's custom where I'm from to show as little of your person as possible…" Sheik started. "A-And when _he_ attacked, I was separated from my family. I know my aunt was heading towards Kakariko Village, and I met Link."

"Oh! I know!" Malon burst out. "Sheena you can eat in my room. Com'on!" Malon grabbed my hand and a plateful of food before rushing me off to her room.

I looked at her as she shut her door and locked it, looking around cautiously. "Sheik – oh, I guess I should call you Sheena now, but I want to warn you about something. Ingo has been acting weird ever since two old ladies came by and asked for shelter. He's… he looked at a cucoo funny for a bit and last week we had to burry it… Dad says that the cucco had to go… but it was healthy and happy. He has been looking at you funny ever since you came here as Sheena. I don't want him to do anything to you, so I'm going to see if you can sleep in my room tonight. My door has a lock and only Dad knows where the extra key is. Dad will be okay with it, I know!" Malon winked at me with a smile on her face. "I'll let you eat though and I'll ask Dad." She said and rushed back down to the kitchen table.

I winced at those words, something definitely wasn't right with Ingo. _Two old ladies? Didn't Ganondorf's "mothers" come to the castle recently? So it's true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…_ The Twin Rova sisters couldn't be his biological mothers (or at least one of them) since they claimed to be a couple centuries old… but still. I sighed though, because I was helping those of malicious intentions secure their hold on Hyrule. Nobody, nothing was safe from them. Guilt filled me because even though I _knew_ that what I was doing was for the greater good, it still caused all of this. It caused the sorrow on Malon's innocent, pure face. I didn't know if I was redeemed of my sins because I was ensuring that Hyrule had a fighting chance in the future, and I suppose I would only know when I died…

Another wince graced my masked features. I _will_ die, and sooner than I had expected. That was why Link was here, wasn't it? To stop my premature death. Of course, in my line of duty, I knew that death always crept around the corner, but I still felt some shock at the prospect of it being set in stone. I would never see that my wrongs were righted; I would never see the fruits of my treacherous labour…

That is, unless Link and I succeeded in our quest to kill Cethin. Was it wrong to sacrifice a life for my own? Was it wrong to kill for what seems best? One life for a thousand? _No… __**two**_ My mind corrected. I still remember the look of terror on the woman's face. _And there will probably be dozens more…_ I couldn't help that fact, I couldn't deny my heritage. I was a warrior within the shadows, I was a pawn for the light. Although I did resent that, I had come to terms with it. It was no wonder why Impa found it easy to convince me that I hated the royal family…

I have to admit that the idea of really playing my role, of changing sides, had crossed my mind often within these past few days, I cannot deny that the taste of potential promise of freedom on my lips was appealing. To truly be Ganondorf's lackey, to never have to answer to another again… But then I realized how much of a risk that Impa and Zelda had by giving me – a child – such a mission. They probably already knew that there was a potential that I would disobey them.

And then an ominous thought darkened my mind. Was that why I died... was it because I had no other option… was it because they had found out? Did Link come here on his free will, unknowingly letting a beast live when it should die? My body shook in fear before I drove the thought from my mind. It couldn't be that. What life would he have after betraying Hyrule?

Malon had returned and I forced a smile on my face – not at all feeling the emotion – and she immediately bombarded me with questions.

Now I knew why Navi complained last night…

.+++.

That night I asked Malon for a few favours: to bring both Link and myself to visit the horses and to try and convince her father to let us use the horses to quickly get us to Kakariko Village. The former wasn't all too difficult, because apparently Link was friends with one of the horses, and with the grin that the girl gave me in relation to the lending of horses reassured me that she had her father wrapped around her little finger but it also disturbed me. Girls are scary.

In the morning, I had the chance to meet Link's horse-friend. From far away, I was scared of her. She was just a filly but the way she reacted to Ingo was very dangerous. Why was such a horse still alive on the ranch? Usually people would put down a horse if it was that disobedient. But as Malon approached the roan-coloured horse there was a calamity that overcame it. "And Sheik, this is Epona."

Link's face lit up as the filly approached us – him – and then Epona nuzzled his neck. "Hey there girl." The would-be hero said with a giggle.

Friends? I thought and blinked at the scene before me. Malon said that he only met Epona once and yet the horse knows exactly who he is… And even more, she treats Link like she would treat a master…

"Wow Link!" Apparently, I wasn't the only one amazed and Malon continued. "Epona's sure warmed up to you since your last visit!"

"Wow Link!" Malon exclaimed. "Epona's sure warmed up to you since your last visit!"

Link smirked and gently rubbed the filly's mane.

I don't know why I reached out my hand out to Epona, but Malon gripped my arm. "I wouldn't do that Sheena. Epona's quite the wild one."

The animal looked me over with what seemed to be _curiosity_ in her eyes before sniffing at my hand – an action that surprise Malon. Then, Epona looked off to the side and snorted.

The action set Link off into a rolling laughter. As he calmed himself, he said, "It's alright She-ena. I think Epona just said that she'd put up with you."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow before realizing too late that it wasn't shown. However at Link's reassuring gaze, I trusted him. Upon the contact of my hand upon her mane, I realized that Link was right. It _did_ seem that Epona was simply putting up with me.

"Wow." Malon observed. "Other than Link and me – you're the only one that Epona will allow to touch her. With her it's usually love or hate, and more than likely hate. This is the first time that I've seen her simply put up with another person."

Link had this knowing smirk on his face and I wondered what it was about it. I'd ask him about it later. First we'd need to get my horse and convince Talon, btu something told me neither task would be too difficult to achieve.

.+++.

"So remind me again _why_ we're riding towards Kakariko Village and not The Lost Woods which – if I may state – is our destination." I said with a frown.

"I can't remind you because I haven't told you yet." Link said and smirked.

I swear – he hasn't changed since the Epona incident. "Fine, _tell_ me."

Link smiled as he looked at me and the reason of my irritation. Malon was the one who informed me that it was unlady-like to be riding a horse in a dress without shorts or something similar underneath. And seeing that I was just going to Kakariko Village there was no need to borrow Malon's _only_ riding leathers that were made to fit her. There was also the fact that the only other clothes I had would just ruin our attempts at disguise, so I had to ride side saddle.

"Because both you and I hate lying Sheik, not to mention that it would be suspicious. We can get to the Lost Woods through Goron City though, so just think of it as a detour." Link said with a less-cocky smirk than before.

Okay, there was something Link was leaving out. "_And?_"

Link sighed. "And I don't want to enter the village again. When I went there… they mocked me."

His mood had fallen and Link seemed distraught. I decided I didn't like seeing that expression on his face – it was worse than that cocky, knowing smirk. Much more so.

"Hey Link?" I asked in an attempt to change the topic because I didn't know how to comfort Link. When I got his attention, I asked another question. "Why did you find Epona's reaction to me so funny?" Even if it would be at my expense… if Link could smile again I'd do it. And once I saw the smile return to Link's face, I felt _myself_ smile. Yes, it was definitely better when Link smiled.

"Ah… well," a small chuckle escaped Link, "that's how Epona treats you in the future. It took her awhile to get used to you – but she learned that she just had to put up with you. So, I think she remembers the future."

Link's words gave me something to think about. Epona had to grow accustomed to me? Did that mean I was around Link a lot? But… I was only to be his guide – not his _companion._ Perhaps was that why Link is so upset with my death?

"Ah." I said, trying to distract both myself and him from my musings.

If I had succeeded in distracting Link, I wouldn't know because Link fell quiet and we continued our way to Kakariko. Upon reaching the staircase Link had dismounted Epona and motioned me to do the same. "We're going to have to walk with them until we reach the Lost Woods." Despite his earlier quietness, Link had a smile on his face.

Yet, I still found that smile not quite true, and I didn't know what was really bothering Link. Navi really only spoke when necessary, and asking outright didn't seem very probable. So with a silent nod from me, we continued on. I don't know if Link felt it, but to me the air was tense. What was bothering this child-hero, this hero-from-the-future? Was he always like this when something was bothering him and if I was his companion in the future, what did I do when he was like this? Did I ignore it, did I help, did I somehow encourage it? I didn't know if I had remembered what I was supposed to do, or if I was still under the illusion that was my guise. The duo from the future never gave me any hints…

Link wasn't entirely silent though, but when he spoke, it was only when he had to. He still had that smile on his face but even that fell once the Gorons suggested that he visit 'Big Brother'. Link had declined politely at the offer, saying something about _an important quest._

By then, my worry was becoming too much. I had to speak up. "Link?" I reached out my hand and put it on his shoulder but he ignored both my question and my hand. Didn't Link say comfort was holding another? Why was he walking away from the contact? I just wanted to help…

"It's over here." Link's voice even sounded solemn now, all pretences had vanished after that 'Big Brother' was mentioned.

Whatever was bothering Link had to deal with that 'Big Brother', I was sure of it. Once again, I reached out for contact, and this time I wouldn't let Link ignore it. I don't know why I wanted to see Link smile again, but somehow it felt better to have Link smiling. Perhaps it was because Link was the hero, and I didn't want him to be preoccupied with emotions, perhaps it was for an entirely different reason, but the fact remained that I wanted to comfort him, I wanted him to feel better, I wanted him to smile again. My hand grasped his wrist and gripped it tightly. "Okay Link. What is it?" I looked sternly into his eyes once he turned to look at me in question. Even if he could not see my eyes, even if the mask covered my expression, I think he felt it.

When Link smiled it was mostly false – but I saw some truth behind it, a glimmer or something and it gave me a spark of hope. He shook his head before he gestured to the tunnel and then his hand twisted and grasped my wrist.

I knew that I should have coiled at his tight grip, but something told me that I should let him do it. (Although there was also the fact that I didn't want to remove _my_ hand from _his_ wrist.)

The walk out of the mountain, through the tunnel, and into the woods was a short one – even though logically it should be much longer.

"Sheik." Link turned and offered another one of his weak smiles. "Be wary of the forest. Do not listen to it, stay with me. This place is called the Lost Woods for a reason. If you want, you can change back into your normal clothes as well – Ganondorf's influence shouldn't have come here just yet." Link reached into his magic pouch again and handed me the clothes. "Only those who know the forest can traverse the maze and are safe. The Kokori tend to stay in the village, so we are fine to be ourselves here and we are fine to speak freely."

Why did it seem that whenever something was bothering Link, he always acted like an adult, and yet when he was having fun he was a child? Was this because he had to accept responsibility so quickly, that he held so many burdens on his shoulders? Was this because the only times he had fun were as a child, and as an adult there was only pain and sorrow? I took the clothes from his hand and let go of his hand. Link, in turn, had let go and looked off in a different direction. I appreciated that he respected my privacy.

"It's alright now Link." I said once my clothes were back on my body. The small smile that appeared on his face at my usual attire was unexpected, but it was nice. It was no longer fake. It was genuine. I handed the clothes and the mask over to Link, although slightly worried. Why was Link happy to see me in _my_ clothes? _Was it because he couldn't immediately recognize me, that he couldn't be one-hundred percent sure that it was me following him? Did my death affect him_ _**that**__ much?_ Honestly, I couldn't tell how well the would-be hero was dealing with the fact that I had died – that I would die again if we don't do something. The only thing I knew was that he desired revenge, that he desired to save me. Revenge… revenge entailed killing Cethin, but if Cethin killed me and Link is here…. Suddenly my stomach felt uneasy. Cethin was already dead once, and we had to kill him again…. I pushed away the emotions, I pushed away the thoughts. Link, I had to concentrate on Link, and there was something bothering him. I needed to comfort him.

When Link placed the clothes into the bag, my hand shot out and took hold of his hand. My grip was not tight, it was not rough, it was practically nonexistent, but it was there. Contact – I was trying. "Can we talk about it now?" I asked softly. Soft – I was gentle.

Something twitched at the corners of Link's mouth. "I guess." He said before me guided me over to a hollowed out tree trunk and sat down. He still held my hand as I sat down beside him, our horses standing nearby. "I remembered when Epona was searching for you after you…" He trailed off, not wanting to say my future fate. "And then, when the Gorons suggested that I see Darunia, I _couldn't._ Yet, I also couldn't tell them why… It would hurt them to hear it, and it still hurts me to think about it. But if I actually saw him… the pain would be too much – in my time he's gone… I couldn't save him, I _can never_ save him." Link's other hand came out to encase my hand within both of them. "But I can save you."

I couldn't help but smile at Link's words. The sensation that filled me at his sentiment… was it just happiness… was it something else? I brought my hand to the pile and squeezed his hand back. "Then let's hurry up."


	8. 07

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: Not mind (c) Nintendo, yada yada

Author note: Sorry it's so short but the ending was perfect here!

I'm also going to be responding to people in the story now because I'm just accustomed to doing it for my other fanfictions.

Reviews:

Code Geass Viceroy Destiny (Chapter 6):  
Thanks! I apologize for the wait! I will try to update regularly!

Trolly's Bara-chan (Cahpter 6):  
Ah sorry about that xD I thought that there would be some confusion! I'm glad it DID clear up. If you still have any questions about that ask away and I will try to explain the best I can. In accordance to your latter questions: I'm very certain Sheik is thinking those very same questions. They will be answered later on in the story!

BunnySenpai (Chapter 5):  
Ahahahaha Don't worry it's not crazy or weird it's popped into my mind a LOT during this fanfiction! So tempted to write it but they're children dammit! lol.

* * *

We wandered for days and I worried for Zelda's safety. What would she say to Ganondorf about Cethin? How would the dark king react? Especially considering what he had thought about the last time I was in his quarters… How much did Impa know of my past – and present – life? I knew that Impa did regular checks on my mind as I slept – or that I sent her information – but were the memories still travelling even now as I remembered everything?

Link didn't share my fears or worries as he didn't [i]_know_[/i] (to my knowledge) and I wasn't going to let him. Not only was it unsafe to speak the condemning words but it would also put a frown on that smiling face. Apparently my hypothesis on the clothes was correct – seeing that Link wasn't as easily depressed like before. Yet the boy was determined. He wanted to get to Termina as soon as he could so he could kill Cethin so my death would be prevented. Speaking of Cethin…

The shadow was continually attempting to communicate with me. I could hear faint yet frantic fractions of words since he detected me in Lake Hylia. Each attempt had a strengthening fervour to it, and the feeling of fear just intensified – as did my guilt. No matter what Link said about Cethin, I just couldn't believe him. Even though Cethin was a creature of darkness, he was still kind, he was still [i]_good._[/i] Sure, he had streaks of evil – but that was the cause of his upbringing, it was no fault of his! Cethin could still act nice, he could still be taught another way! Surely I could talk him out of it – I held a higher status than Ganondorf in Cethin's mind, I was [i]_Master_[/i], I was a friend – Cethin was my friend.

I hated this! I didn't want this! Not only was my childhood being ripped away, but my only friend in these dark times needed to be killed by [i]_my_[/i] own hands! Why could I have been born a Hylian! Why was I a motherless Sheikah sworn to protect the royal family!

"Sheik?" A small but loud voice run out in the night air but I hardly heard it. "Sheik?" The voice repeated and was followed by hoof beats that broke the constant, dulled rhythm that was the background but even that went unnoticed. It took a hand on my shoulder to break me from my darkening thoughts. "Sheik what's wrong?" The voice was now concerned, fearful, and definitely Link's.

[i]_Oh Goddesses! I can't believe what I was just thinking!_[/i] "I-I can't… Look Link can we stop for a rest? I think this endless searching is starting to bother me." [i]_I just want to run away – from Cethin, from Link, from my duties, from my future – to anywhere but here and now…_[/i]

The hand on my shoulder tightened. "Don't listen to it Sheik. Ignore the forest, mute out its calls, resist its temptations. Concentrate your thoughts and your feet; find your own way lest you become lost. The woods may be pleasant but you still have a home. Remember your purpose, forget your desires. You are not the forest, nor is it you. Do not become one with it." Link's voice was soothing, it was alluring, and most of all it was distracting. I concentrated on it and my haze was fading. Clarity had returned, sensibility was renewed, and I became myself again. Yet I was still groggy and distracted from the alluring promises and the distasteful realities. I didn't know whether to keep walking to or stop and rest.

And suddenly that didn't seem to matter anymore – for both Link and I were thrown from out horses and our bodies were frisked over in out momentary stun. I heard the sound of a wind instrument followed by a giggle as I was regaining control over my body. The next sound I heard was a string vibrating in the air – my lyre! – and another impish chuckle. Adrenaline flared through my veins. Only a Sheikah had the right to play that instrument!

I pushed myself off the ground but I was quickly assaulted by fairies battering against my head. I swatted at them – and realized so was Link. The sound of rope and neighing hit my ears and caused more adrenaline to course through my body and I made a jump onto Filk's – my horse's – legs. I needed to get that lyre back! The future of Hyrule depended on it!

My eyes closed at the dirt and grass being kicked into my face, but I could hear many things – the rattling of wood and the creature flailed, the grunting of Link as he was attack by [i]_something_[/i], the clatter of Epona and Filk's hooves beating the ground and the fluttering of the fairies wings as they hit my face and arms. Eventually my body took enough and my arms let go even as I told them not to. So I just lay there on the grass, heaving to get breath, shaking because of the adrenaline rush and aching on every inch of my body. I wanted to move, I wanted to follow, but not even a finger would listen to me. I was too battered and too exhausted after I had pushed myself beyond my limits.

I lied there for what had seemed hours – but probably five minutes at most – before I realized that I was not alone. Another was breathing beside me. "Link?" I ask, not bothering to turn away from the hypnotic and moonlit ceiling of leaves to glance at him.

"Heh heh…" The weak laughter escaped the young hero. "Apparently I'm not as strong as I thought I was. What's your excuse?"

I couldn't help the smile that graved my lips. "Adrenaline rush – enables the body but disables logic."

Another small laugh. "So much for the Sheikah reasoning."

I didn't even [i]_try_[/i] to restrain the laughter that left my lips – even if it did rattle my aching ribs. "What can I say, the body always finds a way to beat the system."

When Link didn't respond, I turned my head to look at him. He was sprawled out on his back like I was but he was looking away. I thought his ears were red but he stood up and brushed off the dust on his tunic before I could make sure. "We should probably follow the Skull Kid – he took our instruments and we need them."

A little perplexed at the comment but agreeing with it, I followed suit. I looked around the meadow we were in to get my boundaries before I realized something.

"Where's Navi?" Our two voices rang out at once. Dread filled me – and the gaze that I met – before both pairs of eyes violently tore from another to frantically glance elsewhere.

"Navi?" I called out – hearing an echo both in a voice that was not my own and one that was. My feet wandered, my eyes whipped from side to side as I searched. "Navi where are you? Navi!"

After another five minutes of searching we both returned to each other's sides worry and fear replacing the earlier dread. We were lost in the Lost Woods without a fairy. While Link grew up in the forest, learned to resist its calls, he was still a Hylian. Navi may have been with him for the past waking year or so but she was [i]_not_[/i] attuned to him like Kokiri and their fairies were. If Navi couldn't find them and they couldn't find Navi they were stuck. Stuck in the Lost Woods and prone to its calls, unable to save Hyrule, unable to save Zelda…

[i]_Lost Woods no fairy, Lost Woods no fairy…_[/i]

"Sheik! Snap out of it!" Link's voice shook him. "We just need to get our instruments back! Then I can get us out of here. I know songs – ones that you taught me – and I can get us to Lake Hylia or even Kakariko Village, but I need the Ocarina of Time first and that Skull Kid has it. So com'on!"

There was a small glow emitting from Link's left hand – the Triforce Sheik realized immediately – and there was determination within the blue that was the hero's eyes. Courage, Power, Wisdom… No, it was not Power – for Ganondorf had that – and the air about Link was not that of age-old knowledge. So it had to be the trait that all heroes needed. A fearlessness – no the ability to overcome that fear. Courage, Link had the power of Courage; he was Farore's chosen; one of the forest. And suddenly things made sense. Sheik was not the guide of the Hero of Time, he was not the cryptic musician but he was the friend – the companion – of Link, and later a traitor to turn Link into Ganondorf so that his master could acquire the second piece of the Triforce. [i]_Oh Goddesses. No wonder I died…_[/i]

I looked up at Link with sorrow and guilt in my eyes. I became his friend and then I died in his arms… was it the only way out? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out – but I would in seven years and I dreaded that day. Not only because it marked my death, but also because it marked my betrayal of Link. Whether I liked it or not, I had already become Link's friend and I valued that friendship as much as I valued Cethin's. One day I would have to choose between the two and because of Link's interference to save my life, that day was seven years closer. Honestly, I wasn't too sure what I would decide…


End file.
